dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Oa Under Siege
Oa Under Siege is a solo mission in Episode 16 released on September 2nd, 2015. The Black Lanterns’ deadly hunger was not satisfied from corrupting Zamaron. They’ve now set their sights on Oa’s Central Power Battery! Black Lanterns are invading Oa and the Green Lanterns need your help! If they manage to corrupt Oa, it could be too late for the rest of the universe. Help Hal Jordan to repel the Black Lanterns before the Corruption spreads! Access to Oa Under Siege requires a Combat Rating of 113 and rewards 1 Mark of Victory. It has a recommended Combat Rating of 132. Enemies have a Combat Rating of 138. Oa Under Siege is part of Episode 16 sold together with Desecrated Cathedral. Access to the content is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase Episode in the Marketplace for $4. Story The War of the Light began when Brainiac disrupted the emotional entities of the various Lantern Corps (Green, Blue, Sinestro, and Red). What began as a battle in Metropolis, quickly spread to outlying sentient planets. As the Corps – with your help – formed an uneasy alliance to combat the disruptions in the center of the emotional spectrum, the control over the influence of the edges of the spectrum weakened. Thus began the War of the Light Part II, with the arrival of Larfleeze’s Orange Lanterns and Carol Ferris’ Star Sapphires. After traveling to Zamaron and restoring some balance, Hal Jordan and Sinestro explain to Carol Ferris that the greatest threat to the Corps is still coming. That threat arrived in Episode 15: Corrupted Zamaron with the emergence of the Black Lanterns. As the Black Lanterns corrupted the Star Sapphires home planet of Zamaron, Indigo-1 rallied to help purge the corruption. No one knew how severely the corruption had spread until it was revealed that even Hawkgirl had become a pawn under the control of the Black Lanterns’ power. After the Black Lanterns were defeated on Zamaron and the Power Battery was restored, it seemed like things might be under control. Until they turned to Oa. Now, Black Lanterns have invaded Oa, Hal Jordan has fallen, and the universe once again turns to you to assist the Green Lanterns before the Corruption spreads. In order to save Ion and Hal Jordan, a new member of the Indigo Tribe, Munk, Indigo-1’s second in command, arrives to assist. Inhabitants Map Walkthrough The portal to Oa for heroes is in the main hero safe zone in the Downtown Metropolis Battlezone while the portal for villains is in their main safe zone. Collectibles Briefings Investigations Feats Trivia Access to this instance is possible only through a portal in the Downtown Metropolis Battlezone safe zone. Gallery 11752355 10153283182823472 1506315813606054400 n.jpg Oa Under Siege - Hero Portal.png|Hero Portal Oa Under Siege - Villain Portal.png|Villain Portal Oa Under Siege 6.png Oa Under Siege 5.png Oa Under Siege 3.png Oa Under Siege 4.png Oa Under Siege 7.png Oa Under Siege 2.png Oa Under Siege 1.png Category:Episode 16 Category:Challenges Category:War of the Light Part III Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Indigo Tribe Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Oa Under Siege